The year the americans came
by Ravenclaw Hottie
Summary: What if americans came to hogwarts harry's fourth year? What if the americans stood up to death eaters when they were torturing the muggles at the world cup? Would Hogwarts survive with them there? Read and find out.  I guess this is a crack story
1. Chapter 1

Ok my mother and me were talking today about Harry Potter and what we thought would happen if Americans would have ended up at Hogwarts. So she inspiried me to create this new story based on just that fact.

As we know there were americans at the world quid ditch game in the fourth book so what would to happen if those americans would have stood up to deatheathers when they were picking on muggles. I feel that we americans wouldn't be using wands we would be doing wandless magic. So I guess powerful americans. I figured we'd be more grey than dark or light. I think Voldemort would want us on his side as would Dumbledore but Dumbledore would be weary of us.

So feel free to create a character all you americans and I'll put as many as I can into this new story. Fill free to have any kind of hair color piercing and tattoos. So since many people believe we are smart asses there will be a lot of that. I guess you could call this a crack story.

This is what I need from you and I'll even give you an example of my character.

Name: Izzy Blackhearte

Age: 15

Sex: Female

Looks: She stands at 5ft2 and has short dark brown hair and big blue eyes. She has blue and green highlights in her hair. She has a lip and eye brown piercing as well as having her ears pierced twice. She has really pale skin with a few freckles across her nose.

Likes: Books, cats, music, anime, boys

Dislikes: bullies, stuck up people and the color pink. Oh and girly girls

Clothing: Jeans and tshirts mostly with tennis shoes.

Crush(s): Snape and Marcus Flint

Personality: Quiet and kinda shy but can be a smart ass. Doesn't take crap from people and will defend anyone she views as a friend or as her family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken so long to write back. We moved and then took forever to get internet access and then work. So here is chapt 2 I hope u all like. Once again I don't own Harry potter.**

Two young American witches were barely holding their disgust toward their English cousins. They were forgotten, but it didn't matter because they ended up expanding and had become powerful. They would have their say soon enough because both sides would want them.

the American witches and warlocks were neither light nor dark. They were grey because they weren't afraid to use the spells the other sides condemned and they weren't afraid to flaunt their power. Wands were a thing of the past for them, but they still chanted. Their motto was One For All and All For One. They believed strength in numbers.

The two girls almost looked alike but there were some differences. For instance Izzy stood at 5ft2 with short dark brown hair with blue and green highlights. her eyes were big and blue. She had really pale skin with a few freckles across her nose. She also had her ears pierced twice (red and green), lip pierced (silver), and an eyebrow piercing (blue).

emyrra stood at 5ft1 and had long black hair and if she turned her head a certain way you'd see the hidden purple streak. She was really thin with green eyes, but she normally wore purple contacts. She wore hoop ear rings.

The two girls ended up pitching their tent near the Salem witches. Though none talked to the girls. The older ones didn't think the younger ones would have anything interesting to talk about.

The two girls didn't care because the Salem witches were still a bit behind the times. They honestly didn't know why they had to be the ones to come to this stupid game. Neither one liked quidditch nor did they like flying on brooms. I mean that was so last century.

"I swear Izzy this better be worth it or someone is going to get severely hurt."

"Don't worry things should pick up soon enough. Harry Potter is suppose to be here at this game. Their are also some known death eaters." she said with a small smile or smirk depending on who saw and who you asked.

"Ah then if Voldemort is still alive his minions will go back and tell him what they know. This is going to be fun."

Meanwhile Harry, Hermoine, and Ron were off exploring when Harry suddenly came to a stop. The other two nearly ran him over. Harry saw some girls around their age and they were quite pretty. He had never seen them before so they couldn't be around from here.

"Harry don't waste your time. Their Americans and not worth your time." Hermoine said.

Harry noticed the two girls turn and give their death glares to Hermoine. they looked very slytherin at that moment, but he couldn't help ;but be intrigued by them. He wanted to approach them, but Hermoine drug him and Ron off. He did hope he saw them again.

The girls rolled their eyes at the frizzy haired one's statement. Her words didn't even scratch the surface of their feelings. Although if they continued to see her and she continued to act all superior to them well then things might end up messy for her. Because well frankly it wasn't her business to tell Harry how his time should be spent.

"I wonder if she meant The Harry Potter." Izzy muttered.

"it doesn't matter. he didn't look like much did he? Although that one with the frizzy hair is going to strike some more nerves if she continues to try and act superior."

Izzy grinned. "Ah it would be fun taking her down a few pegs. I heard the Malfoy family will be seated near the minister of magic. It just so happens that's where our seats are."

"I hope Malfoy Senior wets himself." after that was said both girls laughed. Not an evil laugh, but not a giggle either.


End file.
